


Discovery

by ThatLesbianThere



Series: Timebaby stories [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: timebabies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 03:18:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatLesbianThere/pseuds/ThatLesbianThere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor makes the best discovery of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> This is the start of a set of fanfics I wrote and posted on tumblr, decided to post them on a website.

He stood at the gates to The Library and tried to pull it together as he walked in. He'd received a message that led him here "The Library…come quick" the note intrigued him and he walked further into the library and heard a cry of pain "Hello?!" He ran towards the cry of pain and nothing could of prepared him for what he saw. There was his wife…his beloved wife but that wasn't all. She was in labour. 

He ran to her side "River…River…it really is you" he took her hand and let her squeeze it tightly until moments later a tiny cry erupted and he felt like the entire universe fell silent. The birth of a child. His child…he moved to pick up and small baby girl and using the sonic cut the umbilical cord, taking off his jacket and wrapping up the girl. River was obviously exhausted and leant against The Doctor as he sat by her side again. "I fell pregnant before The Library" she explains "and I lost the baby as I entered it. But this morning I woke up here and I looked down at my stomach to see a bump before I knew it my waters broke and I was in labour" he looked at her with teary eyes and kissed her softly before moving to look at the silent infant in his arms, she was innocently chewing on her fingers and looked at them both with a curiosity that would only be present in their child. He couldn't be happier…he has his wife back and on top of that a beautiful baby girl. River nuzzled against his chest "Eva. After Miss Evangelista." Eva gurgles wiggles her fingers before sticking out her tongue experimentally "Eva it is. She's perfect River…just perfect"   
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
5 wonderful years later and River lives with The Doctor on the TARDIS and they're 3 beautiful children. Eva, Amelia and Rose. All with their mothers curly hair and their fathers deep brown eyes. The Doctor walks behind his wife and pulls her into his arms stroking her cheek "I am the luckiest man in the entire universe" he kisses her softly running a hand through her gentle curls. She giggles against his lips and kisses him back with a massive smile on her lips. Rose, the youngest at only 2 years old, pretends to gag. "Mummy that's disgusting" River just laughs and swings Rose up onto her hip cuddling her close "Well mummy loves daddy so she'll give him lots of kisses!"

The Doctor smiles and watches as Eva runs in with Amelia clinging to her back giggling. He scoops them both up and spins them around, pressing a kiss to both of their heads "Hello girlies!" Amelia, named after her grandmother because of her bright ginger locks, smiles brightly "Daddy can I fly the TARDIS yet?!" She wriggles in his arms and he places her down watching the 3 year old toddle around the console. "No, not yet sweetie" River says gently to her then looks up at the TARDIS "Sexy you might want to plan out a new nursery" She smiles as The Doctor stares at her "you mean another one?" He practically bounces on the spot. "Yes another one, this time we are expecting a little boy" Eva and Amelia run to their mothers sides "Can we feel him kick yet?!" Eva asked excitedly as she's seen her mother through the other two pregnancies. River laughs "no sweetie…he's only about 21 weeks old" The Doctor frowns "you've waited 3 months to tell me about our new baby?" "Wibbly wobbly timey wimey" River explains and he just shrugs. "Right! Bedtime for the little TimeLords" River announces as she carries Rose and Amelia to the bedroom with Eva running off behind him. That night River and The Doctor lay in bed together, him whispering and stroking her stomach lovingly while she strokes his hair and smiles at her husbands love for the tiny creature growing inside her. River falls asleep in his arms and The Doctor checks on his little girls as they sleep in their pink, purple and blue beds. His life is perfect with his wife and children…


End file.
